


Wet Nails

by Robuttons



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Nail Polish, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robuttons/pseuds/Robuttons
Summary: Breakdown wants to get frisky but Knockout just painted his nails.Good thing they have that bar above their berth.





	Wet Nails

**Author's Note:**

> I have experience trying to do stuff with wet nail polish so naturally I had to write Transformers porn of it, makes sense right?

Knockout hummed softly to himself. The day had been surprisingly slow, he hadn't patched up a single vehicon all day, and from the looks of things it was going to stay that way.

He looked around the pristine medbay, nothing else needed to be done. 'Time for some me time' he thought to himself and decided that this was the perfect opportunity to paint his claws, or 'nails' as the humans called them. As much as he hated the squishies, he had to admit that their culture had a lot of perks, particularly in the beauty and auto body work departments. He was a picky mech and only bought the highest quality paint and wax for himself. His claws were no exception to this and thus he had acquired an expensive glossy paint for them special. How did he get it? Not legally I'll tell you that.

He had only painted three claws when he heard the telltale heavy steps of his beloved coming down the hallway, he put the brush down and turned towards the medbay door to greet him.

The door whooshed open and in trudged Breakdown, covered in mud and grime and slightly panting. Primus, he was hot like this.

“Hey there, handsome” the medic cooed from across the room, waving his partially finished digits.

Breakdown smirked and trudged wearily over to him, placing his servo on the table and leaning over him.

“Hey there yourself.” His deep growling voice sent a shiver down the medics spine.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Knockout slipped out from under him, “You don't get to touch me until you wash yourself. I just got done polishing.”

“Mmm, I can tell,” he dragged his gaze up and down his frame.

Knockout smirked and rolled his optics, making a shooing motion with his servo,“Go wash up, please, you're tracking mud everywhere.”

The wrecker gave him a sly wink, “sure thing, sweetspark,” he purred before finally tearing his optics away and heading to their washrack.

Knockout looked down at the smudge Breakdown had left on his table and sighed. He loved the bruiser with all his spark but dear Primus could he make a mess sometimes. He grabbed a rag and wiped the smudge away, then returned to painting his claws.

He dipped his brush back into the blood red paint, the way it reflected in the florescent lighting made it look wet and glossy.

He had just finished covering the last claw in the clear glossy finish when Breakdown stepped out of the wash racks, drying himself off.

He walked over to Knockout and leaned down, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and began kissing his neck.

“My, my, someone's feeling affectionate,” Knockout purred into his audial.

Breakdown responded by growling into his neck. Then before Knockout could blink he had picked him up bridal style and was walking to their berth, ravishing his neck with kisses and bites the whole way.

“Wait, Breaky! We can't do this now.”

Breakdown looked up at him, “why not? It's been slow all day and we haven't had this in so long.”

Knockout leaned up and kissed his cheek. “I know that, but can we wait just a bit? I just painted my nails and they aren't dry yet, I'd hate to ruin them.” He waved a servo, showing off his bright red claws. 

“Ha ha, you pick up the strangest human habits don't you?”

“Only the good ones, and you have to admit they are stunning. I painted them the same color as human blood, it's a lovely color isn't it?”

Breakdown growled again, “It is, but I think it'd look even better scratched into my back.”

“Ooh, we'll have to test that sometime. Not right now though, they'll make a mess everywhere if I touch anything before they're dry.”

Breakdown thought for a moment, “I can fix that.”

He laid the medic on their berth and walked over to the nightstand, rummaging around in it for a second before returning with a length of equally bright red silk ribbon.

“Put your servos above your helm.” He said in a commanding tone, Knockout could practically feel his deep voice vibrating through his chest.

“Yes sir,” he gasped, reaching above his head, careful not to smudge his nails on the headboard.

Breakdown reached up and gently took his wrists, wrapping the silk ribbon around them, tying them to a bar that was conveniently located at the head of their bed, and by conveniently I mean they put it there to attach handcuffs to.

“There, now you won't have to worry about touching anything.” He leaned down and kissed the medics' chestplates, dragging his glossa around and over his headlights.

Knockout gasped and moaned, arching his back and pushing his chest closer to the warm wet glossa. Breakdown glanced up at him before wiggling his glossa in a seam, tracing all around the headlight before licking down his chest. He gave him a sly one-eyed look, sliding down his chassis to his hips, kissing and licking everything he could reach.

He slid his hands down his sides and legs, rubbing his thighs as he breathed hot breath over his codpiece.

The medic whimpered, wriggling his hips under the other's grasp.

“Hurry up already!” He whined.

Breakdown hummed in thought.  
“How about no? You're always so impatient, I think I'd like to take it slow for once.” He returned to lightly blowing hot air on his codpiece. He turned his head and nipped his inner thigh, licking the spot in apology. He continued to nip and lick his inner thigh before turning and giving the same treatment to the other. He never touched the medic's codpiece, but he was so tantalizingly close. Knockout could easily wrap his legs around his head, flip them, and ride his face into the next cycle if he wanted.

He wasn't going to however, because as much as he wanted to have his way and make Breakdown frag him into the berth right now, he knew he was planning on it anyway. Plus the end result would be ten times better than a quickie.

So he lay there, using every ounce of willpower he had to not rip the ribbon binding him to shreds and tackle Breakdown to the ground so he could ride that spike until he passed out.

He gasped in surprise and then immediately moaned as said sparkmate suddenly licked a long thick strip over his panel.

That did it.

Knockout arched his back, moaning and gasping, causing the other to pause and look up at him.  
Immediately Knockout pulled his legs out from under Breakdowns hands with lightning speed, swung them out and up and wrapped them around the wrecker's head.

He looked down, smirking at his love, tugging his head slightly to get across what he wanted.

“Oh honey, don't you know that I always get what I want?” He purred. “I'm tired of all this teasing, now frag me like I know you want to.” 

Breakdown retaliated by grabbing his hips and pinning them down, with his superior strength there was no way Knockout could escape now even if he wanted to. Breakdown stared him down with that smoldering gaze,“Have it your way then. Now open.”

Oh frag, that commanding voice was making him wetter than he thought possible. He immediately complied, fluids dripping out onto the berth.

Breakdown lowered his head for a quick taste before coming up to kiss him, letting the medic taste himself on his tongue.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, just enough to leave Knockout wanting more. 

“Actually, I know a much better use for that mouth.”

He crawled up, straddling the medic's chest and opened his codpiece, releasing his spike into his hand.

His spike wasn't long, no longer than the average Bot, but oh was it thick. It was so thick that it was physically impossible for Knockout to take it all in his mouth, but that didn't stop him from trying.

Knockout stuck out his glossa, lapping transfluid from the tip. He circled the head with his tongue before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking.

Breakdown moaned and grabbed the headboard with his free hand, pumping the rest of his spike with the other.

Knockout fit as much of his spike in as he could, rubbing the underside with his glossa. He rubbed his thighs together in an attempt to relieve the aching between his legs. He wasn't gonna lie, sucking Breakdown's spike really turned him on.

He wimpered around him, looking up with pleading eyes as he sucked.

Breakdown looked down at him, Primus, he looked so hot, with those pleading eyes and pretty derma wrapped around him, a line of drool slid down his cheek onto the berth.

He huffed and pulled back, “You want my spike, don't cha?”

“Yes, hurry up already!”

The wrecker hummed in thought as he lazily stroked himself, rubbing the tip against his mates cheek.

“You're gonna have to beg for it.”

“I'm not begging for anything.”

“Aw, but if you beg, then I'll frag you right now, however....” He let his words hang for a moment, leaning down next to his audial, “If you refuse to, then I guess you don't want it that bad, and I'll just use you long enough to get myself off and then leave you here to deal with yourself. You don't want that do you?”

“You wouldn't dare.”

“Wouldn't I?”

He reached a hand down to gently massage the medics inner thigh, right next to, but not touching his valve.

Knockout groaned and lifted his hips, twisting and writhing in an attempt to get any kind of friction, but Breakdown wasn't having it.

“You know what you have to do to get it.”

Knockout grumbled and said something under his breath

“Sorry, what was that?” Another mumble.

Suddenly Breakdown pushed a digit against the entrance to his valve, rubbing it all around but never going in.

“AAAHHH PLEASE!! OH PLEASE FRAG ME BREAKY!!”

“As you wish, my love.”

Breakdown reached down and pushed the tip of his spike in, pausing to hook his arms behind the medics knees, then he slammed himself in. He didn't waste any time and immediately started a brutal pace, slamming in and out of his hot wet valve. The obscene sounds coming from it was only turning him on even more.

“Ah! Oh! Mmm!” Knockout cried out with every thrust, he could feel his ceiling node being abused and he loved it. He grabbed the ribbons holding him place to keep his head from banging against the headboard, he was hanging on for dear life. Breakdown slowed down for a moment, slammed his hands on either side of Knockout's chest, deeply kissing him as he continued to pump his hips.

He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, sucking on the medic's glossa, then nipping at his bottom derma before speeding up his thrusting.

“Breakdown! I'm-I'm!”

“Me too,” he groaned, thrusting a few more times before pushing in as deep as he could. He shuddered as he came, spilling himself inside his mate.

He shallowly thrust as he brought a servo down to rub his mate's outer node.

“OH FRAG!” Knockout shrieked as he curled and spasmed around the massive spike in him.

He shuddered one last time before collapsing on the berth, panting heavily.

Breakdown pulled out, gently rubbing his aching valve to help him ride out the last waves of his overload.

Knockout lay there completely exhausted, he felt a hand on his cheek, gently stroking it, at the same time he felt a soft towel cleaning him off. He hummed in pleasure and opened his eyes to see his big wonderful sparkmate smiling lovingly at him.

Breakdown chuckled, “I take it you liked it?”

“Mmm of course, you always take care of me.”

Breakdown smiled and reached up to undo the ribbon holding him.

Knockout rubbed his wrists then reached up and cupped his mate's face, giving him a soft peck before lying back still pantin.

“Well, so much for keeping my nails nice.” He giggled, looking at his horribly smudged nails, then looking up at the headboard that had matching marks where his hands had been pressed.

“You wouldn't really have left me here, would you?”

“Mmmmmaybe. I wouldn't have left you for long.” Breakdown smirked and leaned down to peck him again.

“Good, cause I'd kill you if you ever left me like that..........without establishing a safe word first.”

Breakdown threw his head back and laughed. “Of course sweetspark, we'll have to try that next time.”


End file.
